


Cravings

by pinkhairgyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff maybe, mingyu is human, sexy mingyu, wonwoo is a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairgyu/pseuds/pinkhairgyu
Summary: Wonwoo hates his existence and Mingyu makes it a little better
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote years ago (under a different pairing) that I couldn’t get to finish. I decided to start all over with Minwon as the main characters and hopefully I could finish it this time.

Wonwoo climbed the stairs one step at a time. He had to run away before he did something he would regret. If he was in a better condition, climbing the steps wouldn't be so hard. But not today. The world spun and his body felt so heavy that even lifting one foot at a time was a struggle.

When he reached the landing, he felt as if he ran a marathon. He took deep breaths to calm himself. Maybe going to the rooftop was a very bad idea. It drained the hell out of him when he didn’t have a lot of energy to begin with. If only it weren't his best option at the moment he wouldn't be there. But he wanted-  _ needed _ to be alone and the rooftop was the only place in the whole school that he could think of which wasn’t packed with people.

He walked the rest of the way, half dragging his feet and leaning on the wall for additional support. He opened the door that leads outside the rooftop where he could see the blue sky above his head and a pack of students below. No- he wasn't suicidal or anything. He didn’t go to the rooftop to jump to his death. However at the rate his body was coping he would probably die soon if he didn't do something about it.

He leaned on the banister observing the people from a safe distance. The  _ scent _ was weaker from a higher altitude so the rooftop was the best place to spend his time planning his next action without having to worry about hurting anybody. He knew he couldn't continue to skip all of his classes. He could make an excuse about being sick once but he couldn’t do it forever.

Why did he have to be so careless? The security in the nearest hospital was tightened so he couldn't sneak in anymore. He only had one option left and he didn’t like it a bit. He promised to himself years ago that he would never do it again.

He grimaced when his mind started to wander on unwanted thoughts. He slid down the floor and leaned his back against the banister. He closed his eyes hoping that if he concentrated hard enough, the cravings would soon fade and he would magically turn into a normal boy without worries besides how to pass his next exam.

But no, it wasn't as easy as that. There were moments he regretted choosing the life he had now. Maybe it would have been easier if he hadn't run away. But then he thought of all the people who died because of those people he called family. No- this was way better than that kind of life.

He opened his eyes when he noticed a  _ scent _ coming from the half open door. That  _ smell _ \- something that intensified his cravings- was coming closer and he mentally cursed himself when he realized he forgot to lock the door.

He heard the footsteps a little later. At his current condition, it was already impossible for him to reach the door and lock it before the intruder arrived. Hopefully his unwanted guest would not linger long.

The door revealed a guy and from the uniform he was wearing he figured he’s a junior student, a year below him. His eyes landed on the other boy and Wonwoo had a sudden urge to hide himself from the boy’s scrutinizing gaze.

“You ok?”

“Yes,” he lied while wishing the guy would soon leave.

“You sure? You look pale.” He walked closer until he was only a few feet away from him. His heart started to pound in his chest for an unknown reason.

“I'm fine. Go away.”

“That's rude. You don't tell a person to go away the first time especially when he's trying to be friendly.” The boy pretends to be hurt and it amuses him. What part of  _ ‘go away’ _ does this guy doesn’t understand?

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. "If you value your life, go away."

“Ok ok,” he said. He walked towards the opposite corner away from Wonwoo but he didn’t show any signs of leaving. “I'll stay away from you. Is this enough?” No it wasn’t. It was too dangerous- Wonwoo  _ was _ dangerous. And this man couldn’t understand the gravity of the situation he was in. 

Wonwoo let out a deep sigh and without saying anything he stood up and prepared to leave. However before he could even take a step, he suddenly felt dizzy, the world spun right before his eyes and if it weren't for the strong arms that caught him in time he would have probably fell over the banister towards his death.

"Easy...” He was quick, he had to give him credit for that. “Are you really ok?" he asked.

_ He's too close. Too fucking close…  _ “You have to go... please..." 

His scent was so intoxicating that Wonwoo could feel his self-discipline which took him years to master, crumbled into pieces. The veins on his neck were too inviting that all Wonwoo wanted is to rest his head on the nook of his neck and smell the captivating scent that makes him go wild with need.

_ This is torture… _

"And leave you here alone? No way…" 

Wonwoo took quick deep breaths while at the same time attempted to push the other boy away but it was futile when he didn’t even have the energy to stand on his own two feet. 

“Do you want me to take you to the clinic?" 

Wonwoo’s eyes went wide with fear. The tone of the other’s voice made Wonwoo realize he was damn serious and the last thing he needed was a nosy doctor. He had to convince him he's fine. “No! It’s just that... I haven't eaten in a while."

“You shouldn't let yourself starve, you know. Come on. I'll treat you to lunch.”

He thought about the cafeteria packed with people and the food which tasted like mud, clay and grains of sand and he grimaced. "No… I… I have a special diet."

“Picky aren't you?" He gave Wonwoo a disapproving stare.

“Not by choice," he said, defending himself.

The boy rummaged through his bag with his one hand while his other arm was supporting Wonwoo’s weight. “I think I have a sandwich right here..."

“I don't need your sandwich,” he insisted.

“What  _ do _ you need?

He realized the guy had no plans of leaving him alone so Wonwoo decided to tell him the truth to make him run away in fear. "Blood."

"Oh..." There was a surprised look on the boy’s face. 

Wonwoo half expected him to run away. They all do. But this guy was different. When his momentary shock faded the smile on his face was back and it was annoying in a good kind of way. "You mean like a vampire?

" _ Exactly _ like a vampire. Now you see why you should run for your life?"

Ignoring Wonwoo’s last sentence he said, "Well then take mine."

"What?" This guy is crazy,  _ definitely _ . “Do you realize what you're allowing me to do to you?"

“You don't kill people, do you?"

"No. Never."

"I figured.” He unbuttoned the first two buttons of his uniform and tilted his head on the side as an invitation. “Is this alright?"

Wonwoo never met anyone like him before. It took him a while to gather his thoughts. “I-It’s dangerous.”

“It’s an  _ emergency _ . Hurry up before you collapse. Just don't drain my blood.”

"I-I might forget to stop."

"Don't worry. I'll remind you."

He stared at him with uncertainty. “You have to do the first step. I don’t exactly know how this is done,” the boy urged. It was as if he wasn’t being given the option to decline. The boy was smiling as if there was nothing out of ordinary- like Wonwoo wasn’t about to suck his blood and it’s the weirdest thing that happened in his boring life. He finally realized why his heart felt as if it was about to burst. The boy was too handsome for his own sake.

Wonwoo lifted his arms and snaked it around the other’s neck before pulling him close. He smelled  _ so _ good- better than most people. There was something about the boy that drew him near, something that drove him crazy with want.

Wonwoo stood on tiptoes, the boy’s arms supporting his weight allowing him to manage the feat. Though Wonwoo is taller than average, this boy is definitely taller by a few inches. He licked the skin on the boy’s neck loving the taste of it.

He hadn't fed directly from a human in a very long time. He had been living off of blood banks in hospitals and because it always had the danger of getting caught, he couldn’t do it often which is how he ended up on the rooftop starving and weak.

This was like a luxury he couldn't afford. But this guy- as weird as he is- let him do as he pleased.

He buried his fangs at the nook of the tall boy’s neck and the taste of blood filled his mouth. He couldn't even describe the feeling.  _ Just a little bit. I'll take just a little bit of his blood _ . The words echoed in his head like a mantra but he couldn't find the urge to stop.

A moan escaped the boy’s lips and it reminded Wonwoo to stop. He must have taken a lot of the boy’s blood because he looked a little pale when Wonwoo lifted his head and stared back at him.

"I'm sorry..." he said, eyes shining with unshed tears. He just fed directly from a human! Just when he promised himself he wouldn't do it again. "I'm so sorry."

The guy smiled weakly as if that was the most amazing experience of his life and it puzzled Wonwoo because who would enjoy being bitten by a vampire and almost dying?

"I'm Kim Mingyu," he said, both arms leaning on the banister for support. Despite having just fed and Mingyu being the weaker one between the two of them, Wonwoo felt as if their roles were reversed and he felt weak against Mingyu’s scrutinizing gaze while trapped between a pair of strong arms.

"I'll let you have my blood if you agree to be my boyfriend." 

He definitely lost it, Wonwoo decided. Kim Mingyu was the craziest person in the world.


End file.
